Can't Hear Me Scream
by SadisticLittleMassy
Summary: Emma and Sean. Alex and Jay.
1. What They Don't Know

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Degrassi: The Next Generation, except for maybe the rapist. I don't know where he's coming from yet.

**Chapter 1: What They Don't See.**

She didn't want to be in her own skin. It felt foreign to her like she didn't belong to it. Sometimes in class she would scratch at it until she finally drew blood. Other times she would try to see if she could make it disappear with a pep-to pink eraser.

It has been this way for only a week, and no one has noticed. Not even her mother, who has the lovely duty of having to wash the red lively fluid that stained her shirt everyday. People would still just look at her and automatically think Miss. Crusader, because apparently she wasn't aloud to have feelings.

The only person she didn't expect to care was Snake, because Degrassi was updating its computer system. He had to get new screen names and passwords from everybody, and then put it all into the new system. So she understood that the only thing she could expect from him was to be ignored even if he was her stepfather.

Everyday she'd go to her new D-Mail.

FreakofNature: 0 friends, 0 new messages.

The only messages she ever would get were announcements from Liberty or Mr. Raditch.

As much as she hated being in school she didn't want the bell to ring. The warmth of home has disappeared with yet another lingering of cancer. Even worse was the free-and-confidential Plan Parenthood Clinic that was her first stop today..

When the bell finally did ring at the end of the day she didn't want to move. Her eyes were glued to the media immersion window watching the halls fill with unthreatened bodies, and then empty to a hall with nothing but flying paper.

"Hey, Space Girl." Sean Cameron said waving his hand in front of her face. He had gotten another detention from mouthing off to the sub. "You know, when the bell rings, you're supposed to leave."

All she could do was look at him, and examine his strong arms. She used to love being consumed by them, but now they kind of scared her. _"It wasn't him."_ She could tell herself. _"He didn't hurt me."_ Still no matter how much she tired all men were condemned to her.

Her legs shacked like the rest of her, and she quickly raced her way out of the room.

She sat in the front of the car looking out the window. Her boyfriend's hand rested on her thigh, and the other one was steering the wheel. "Why are we going to Plan Parenthood again?" He asked. She laughed to herself a little. She secretly loved his naïve male persona.

"Free condoms, Jay. And free pregnancy tests."

"Why do you need pregnancy tests if we're getting condoms?" The fact that she could feel the fear build up in him was yet another amusing trait of his. She blew off his question so that common since might one day be apart of his mind.

They scrambled out of the car straight into the building so that no one would catch sight of them. Alex marveled at the amount of paperwork an "anonymous" person had to fill out just to get freebees.

"Hey, look." Jay said interrupting her just to point out a blonde.

"Hey. I'm you're girlfriend, remember. If not we're wasting a lot of time." She looked at him in the most serious and blank way possible.

"No. It's Nature Girl." He pointed again to Emma Nelson speaking to a doctor. Tears were flooding down her face as she looked at the transparent picture they had just taken from her stomach.

"Why is Goody Good here?" Jay asked no able to take his eyes of his best friend's ex-mess.

"Why else would a young not-so-innocent girl come to Plan Parenthood?" The second the words came out of her mouth she knew he wouldn't comprehend. "She's not here for the free condoms."

"You're still in your first trimester. Your options are still open." The doctor tried to comfort her, but Emma shook her head in his failure.

"No. I can't." Despite everything her beliefs were still pro-life in every aspect of her own. An abortion would kill her no matter who the father was. "I want to keep my baby."

They had heard it right. Alex was taken over with shock from the latest revelation that she didn't even notice the boxes the women behind the counter was trying to give her. She started to get annoyed when she heard Jay start to laugh. "Cause Girl got knocked up." His girlfriend hit him at the end of his sentence.

Emma stood there with her mind moving in different directions. Finally when she was able to tear her eyes off of them she turned to the woman at the counter, and gave her a small slip of paper. "We have this same time open next month." Emma nodded, and then headed for the door

"Dude, you'll never guess who we saw at Plan Parenthood." Jay came ramming through the door to Sean's house.

"Why were you at Plan Parenthood?" Sean sat on his coach watching tv.

"Emma Nelson." He yelled with a wide smile. Sean looked up at him, and then to Alex who didn't look so happy. "She got knocked up." Alex rolled her eyes, and went to answer the door someone was pounding on.

No one ever expected to see the same blonde girl in Sean's house as the one at Plan Parenting. "Hi." She said holding a oversized jacket around her. By the way she was shaking they wouldn't have been able to tell if she was nervous or just really cold. After a moment of seeing nothing but their stares she finally opened her mouth. "Please don't tell." As plain and simple as it was it couldn't have made them any more confused.

"Why? You've told your mom right?" Sean said thinking about how Emma is just reliving her mother's life. What was worse is that she knew that was what he was thinking, even though it couldn't be farther from the case.

"No, and I'm not going to." Her words were firm, and all to sure of themselves.

"You can't hide that forever, Emma." Alex was the next to speak up, because Sean was too busy going over all the times he had witness Emma and Spike's Mother/Daughter relationship. It didn't add up.

"No, but I'll figure I'll do a good job until my water breaks."


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Thankz everyone. Yeah..I know it's confusing. I typed in stars for spaces to show that things changed, but I guess wouldn't read it. I'll be sure to use something else next time. Next part really soon. I'm almost done. Thank you'll for reading my story.

...and I like Alex too. People should have more Alex and Jay stories. Of course as werid as it is...Emma is still my favorite.


	3. Where We Lay

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Degrassi: The Next Generation, except for maybe the rapist. I don't know where he's coming from yet.

Chapter 2: Where We Lay

Home still didn't sound welcoming. Her feet couldn't even take her far enough from her exboyfriend's apartment. She ended up outside his door, and the sunk to the floor as it opened. There he was coming to sit next to her also staring at the floor. "I don't get you, Emma." He said in a low voice masked with confusion. "I've never been able to understand you." She gave a small laugh, but once again silence crept up on them.

"Hey, Emma." Alex said braking every nerve of quiet left in the building. "Wanna ride home?" She suprisingly managed to get her voice above all the crying babies and fighting couples. She waiting for a minute for the young blonde girl to give an answer, but course all she ever did was shake her head.

"Emma?" A voice came in from the background. Certainly not a voice she wanted to hear...ever. Ellie stood there looking at the distance between Emma and Sean, which wasn't much at all. "Sean, what's going on?"

"Now's not a good time, Ellie." Sean said with no emotion. His eyes were hard to read, and his body language looked like he would want to be anywhere else as long as he wasn't around both girls. He looked up for a moment in to Ellie's eyes, and noticed the hint of anger. He had been blowing her off ever since she moved back in with her mother.

"Call me later then?" She said with a tone that seemed to ignite her emotions. Sean gave her a look that said sure, but really meant it probabbly wasn't going to happen. They sucked at having a relationship now to the point where a friendship even seemed disolved. Seeing him with his exgirlfriend probably finished things between them. Something he couldn't even care less about anymore.

"Alex and I are going to go 'study.'" Jay said braking all the tention with a goofy smile. Ellie and left, and all he could thing about was putting the free condoms they had got to good use. Alex walked out infront of him. "Sorry you got knocked up." He said to Emma right as he passed, and then soon disapeard.

For a moment Sean and Emma had caught a second of silence until they started to learn about a passionate affair a husband had, and the many different objects his rejected wife was throughing at him. They sat there almost amused at the amount personal information they got about Sean's neighbors just from sitting in the hallway.

Then a baby started crying, and he knew that it bothered her. Reminded her of her lovely future being a young single mother. At least she figured she'd be single. This all led him to the conclusion of moving them inside.

"Who's the father?" The words fought they're way out even though he was trying to keep it all locked in. It was none of his business.

She stared at her feet for a second debating herself on if she should tell him the truth. If she could anyway. "I don't know who the father is." She spit out even though she knew better. They would get to play a game of twenty questions. Sean just gave her this mixed look of confused and scared. "I never saw his face."

XZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZ

She layed in bed covered by a sheet with a guy pretty darn happy with himself next to her. He liked sex way too much, and sex with Alex was even better. "It's getting late." He hinted to her, and she caught on all too quick. It was like an every night conversation that she dreaded to have. "Maybe you should just stay here tonight." He said touching the bruse on her sholder.

"You know I can't." She got up off of his bed, and began to let the clothes conform to their rightful places. She was almost finished putting her shirt on when two arms reached around her, and kissed her sholder. "I can't leave her alone all night."

"Yeah you can." He said kissing his way up her neck, and then once on the cheek. "Just think about yourself for once. If you're not there, then maybe he'll be nice and they'll act married. Then you wont end up in the middle of things, and end up getting hit. So I wont end up there kicking his ass."

"Are you saying that I'm the reason he beats my mom." Alex said pulling away from him.

"No. Of course not." He said reaching for her again. "I'm saying maybe if they're alone he'll be affectionate. You know...like he doesn't have to prove that he's the boss anymore." It was scared her that Jay actually knew what he was talking about. His biological father liked to show off when the moment was right.

For the first time ever he had actually won her over. She called her mom, who was incoeherant at the moment. Then she wormed her way back into her boyfriends bed, and under his arms.

Sorry if this one sucked. I just wanted to get somethings across.


	4. Best Of Intentions

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Degrassi: The Next Generation, except for maybe the rapist. I don't know where he's coming from yet. The words at the end are from Time Warp. A song from the Rocky Horror Picture Show. (Great Ass Movie!!!)

Chapter 3: Best of Intentions

They sat on the cold floor of Sean's bedroom, because she couldn't go any further. Beds were unclean and most of all unsafe. As much as she wanted to trust him being in his bed would set her off all together. Her mind kept shifting from the bed, and to the entire day that was now behind them. "You know, coming from past experience, girls don't like to be treated like that." Sean gave her a confused look as to what the hell she could be talking about. Then he let out a sign. All as if to say duh, and hit him up against the forehead. "Maybe you should call her." The words kept floating out. She didn't want him to call her. She didn't want him to be dating her. Even though they had broken up she had still claimed him as her territory.

"Yeah. I probably should, but I don't think I'm going do. We haven't been doing well lately. All we do is fight." He finally answered kicking off his shoes, and taking off his smelly socks. _This is what I get for working in oil._ He thought to himself.

"Maybe she's starting her period." Emma joked remembering the time she announced it to her entire English class, and then the time when Sean told her that was when he knew he liked her.

He gave a small smile also envisioning the happy times that no longer existed to him. "I think I'm going to break up with her. Things aren't going to work out, and I don't see the point in wasting time being unhappy."

"I need that kind of theory in life." She looked down and rested her hand on her stomach. "I'm going to quit S.I.T.E., and Jack don't need a babysitter anymore. I should probably get a job." She went on as if she were talking to herself. She was ultimately convinced she was until another voice ringed in.

"Why? I know you. You save money for no apparent reason, and now you can use it for the first few months the baby's born."

"I can't raise a baby or have a baby while fighting for the rest of the world. I can't even breath right trying to help other people. And even when I do actually try to help other people it never works out. I couldn't help Manny, or Liberty, or you..." Her voice trailed off.

"Did you only date me cause you felt sorry for me?" He looked at her the same way he had looked at Ellie earlier. She looked at him like he was crazy, and shook her head. They're past wasn't on the list of things she wanted to discuss. Ever.

ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX

The phone rang constantly next to his bed. It stopped for a quick second and then started again. She knew he wouldn't answer it. It would have been physically impossible for him to reach two inches over. At least it was in Jason's mind. She got up letting him pop open his eyes to watch her. "Hello?" She answered in a tired voice. The voice on the other line was one that scared her. An intense amount of fear rushed over her, and the second she hung up the phone her clothes your suddenly covering her body. She didn't dare look at Jay. He would do something stupid, because that was just what Jay did.

"Where are you going?" He reached up and pulled her to him so that she was laying down on top of him. "Stay and tell me what's wrong." He demanded in somewhat of a caring voice. At least it was an attempt, because it was covered with annoyance. He didn't want her to leave, because she was one of few people that didn't make him want to through things.

"I need to go back to hell, Jay." Still not looking in his eyes. "She's in trouble, and I need to help her." His grip on her grew tighter, but in a protective way. Not in a way for he was going to turn in to the her evil step father he wanted to kill.

"Okay. Let's go." There was no arguing with him. She had tried so many times, and was obviously uneffective. He pulled on his clothes, and drove over to her run down and rusting house. They heard a scream and ran inside.

Alex jumped infront of her mother, and caught Joe's next hit. Before he could swing for the next Jay got infront of Alex, and punched him in the stomach. He grabbed the long lamp next to his girlfriend, and hit Joe over the head twice.

It was a sight she never thought she'd see. Joe was on the ground covered in blood, and it had taken little effort on her boyfriend's part to get him there. He had saved her and her mother for yet another one of the heartless beatings. Four years she thought. Her and her mom had spent four years living with and man who would hit them. Now they had gotten a few pieces of her mom's clothes, and were headed to Jay's house. They were going to say at Jay's house? Alex couldn't think of why. She didn't know why he had done it, or why he was will to take them in.

Finally when they had gotten to his house they put Alex's mom in one of the many spear rooms where she could sleep her all her pain away and feel safe. Alex herself didn't feel all the safe. She trusted Jay, and new that he would do anything to protect her. Still something didn't seem right. She had seen Jay beat up a hand full of kids the same way she did, but this time was different. She kept thinking about when he picked up the lamp. She remembered his eyes, and as well as she thought she knew him it was different. Like it was him. _But he saved us! _She protested against herself. _He only did it to protect me._

ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX

"You know, I remember from when we were going out, the one thing that could make you happy. I remember that even after you had a fight with both your mom and Manny, you would sit with me and watch it. You'd lay up against me, and try to keep from singing along with the music." Sean annouced walking in to the living room of his apparentment with two big glasses of chocolate milk in his hands. _Why does he keep bring out past up? _She thought confused, and then tried to think of what movie he was talking about. Still no clue. Soon brightly on the scream the world "The Rocky Horror Picture Show" apeared and took her by suprise. She loved this movie, even though the content seemed to be a little out there. A little bit of time passed, and tears rolled down her rolling down her face. He quickly paused the movie. "I'm sorry." He said quickly. _I thought this would make her happy!_ She shock her head.

"No. I like it. I guess it's just horomones or something. I love this movie, and it's time for the time warp." She reached for the remote touching his hand slightly. Letting the movie play on.

"It's astounding, Time is Fleating,

Madness take it's tole.

Listen closely.

Not for every much longer.

I've got to keep control."

They mildly parted, but Emma couldn't help herself anymore. She leaned against Sean like she did the past falling asleep at the end of the Time Warp.

A/N: ...again not my best. I hope it was at least better than the last. Glad I could finally get it done. I know the thing with Jay and Alex was kinda rushed.


	5. A BabyStep Forward

Chapter Four: A Baby-Step Forward

She laid on her ex-boyfriends floor. "I wonder if it's a boy or a girl." She yelled into the kitchen while Sean was making them a vegetarian-friendly meal.

"Does it really make a difference." He said walking in with two plates of cold pizza. Emma gave him an innocent smile, but he knew she was trying no to laugh.

"No, but I'm aloud to think about it." She smiled eating a piece of the pizza. Then she noticed how quiet Sean was getting, so she set her plate down ready for a big question.

"Emma...how did your test results come out? I mean...you know, because of the baby." Sean said very sullenly. The thought of what Jay and Emma had done together wasn't something that was easy for him to swallow. Of course that couldn't have been more surprising than Alex forgiving Jay for everything after they got treated, and Jay swear a million times that he'd never cheat on her again. His out burst of love had come from the fact that Emma wouldn't take him.

"My test came out negative." Her voice was deeper and soft.

"Sorry." He whispered, but she just shook her head grabbing her pizza again.

"Thanks for letting me stay here last night, and not kicking me out yet."

"Anytime." He down at her from where he was sitting on the couch, and grinned.

The day got quiet, and boring from there. Her mom was called, the world stopped, and a new out break of shock took over the Nelson/Simpson house as well as the Jeremiah/Manning/Ryan household. The big question remained unanswered which really made Spike angry. "Who's the father, Emma?" She asked almost screaming into the phone before hearing a click on the phone. Her anger turned into pure depression when Snake had figured out why Emma couldn't tell them. With a few tears Emma was going to end up spending a second night in Sean's apartment.

ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX

He kissed her shoulder even though he knew he wasn't going to get what she wanted. She wasn't going to be in the mood for awhile. "I love you." He whispered to her.

"Thank you for letting my mom and I stay here. Are you sure parents wont mind?" She turned around to face him. He shook his head no right before kissing her cheek and then her lips. She pulled away, and got up out of the bed leaving him confused. "I need to go check on my mother." She explained quickly leaving the room. He pulled off the covers and put his pants on over his boxers before leaving the room himself.

"Alex." He yelled running after her. He had no clue what was wrong with her, but they needed to fix it.

ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX

"I think you're going to be a good mother." Sean said coming up behind Emma who's hand was on her stomach examining it to see if her baby was growing yet. She looked at him with wide eyes watching him as he came to her. He took her into his arms for a tight hug. "You know...You're safe here." She sunk her face in his neck not wanting to let go, and so they didn't. Right then someone burst into the room.

"So that's why you didn't want me here." They heard in the background. "You told me to leave so you could screw your ex-girlfriend behind my back?" She yelled. Emma shook her head and started to cry. She ran out of the room leaving Ellie and Sean to work out their issues.

"I'm not screwing Emma. She's pregnant, and needs my help." He said knowing it didn't sound right.

"Of course she needs your help. Help to take care of your kid, Sean?" It was more of an accusation than a question.

"No. It's not my kid." Sean yelled angry. He didn't even see how Emma's issues could be any of her business. He couldn't even bring him self to say that the father of Emma's baby was a rapist.

"You're going to end things with me, because of some tramp's baby...that isn't even yours!" She raised her voice hoping Emma would hear her, and she did.

"I'm breaking up with you, because I don't want you. That has nothing to do with Emma or her baby. Now get out." He yelled even louder.

"We're really breaking up?" Tears had formed in Ellie's eyes now, but it wasn't like the amount running down Emma's cheeks.

"Emma is not a tramp, and a lot of bad things have happen to her. You will not come into my home, and insult my friend that way." Sean said sternly. "It's over, Ellie. I think you should leave." With his last words she did as he wished slamming the door behind her. He went into his bedroom of find Emma. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean for you to have to witness our break up." He knelled down in front of her.

"It's my fault." She said softly trying not to cry harder as his hand whipped away her tears. "I'm sorry." He sat on his bed pulling her into his arms and into his lap. She cried into his shoulder until she fell asleep. He laid them both down on his bed, and slept with her in his arms.

ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX

"What's wrong?" He said sitting next to her on the front porch. It was dark outside the stars were bright. "I can't fix things if I don't know what the problem is." He put his arm around her, but she scooted a little away from him.

"I just need time to think." She said taking a sip of the beer she had stolen from his frig. Her eyes were distant, and a little scared. Yet, the only thing Alex had ever been scared of was now supposed to be out of her life.

"What do you need to think about?" He knew he was pushing her a little too hard. Harder than she wanted, but that didn't stop him. He was finally able to be consumed with love for her, and he wasn't going to be giving that up anytime soon.

"It's weird how you just hit him. You had no problem going at him at all. I've never seen you that angry." She told him in a very calm but distant tone. "I didn't like it." She stood up and smashed the beer can. Jay found himself fallowing her again. "Just let me think, Jay."

"Is that what's wrong? Do you feel unsafe around me now, because I beat the crap out of your stepfather who was beating the crap out of you?" He didn't want to come off as angry as he truly felt, but she knew his frustration. She'd feel it too if anything in the situation had been reversed.


	6. Untitled Emotions

Chapter 5: Untitled Emotions.

The doorbell kept buzzing. It was early morning, and the only way up was to annoy the sleeping resident and his young pregnant friend next to him. "Hello?"

"Sean?" The voice questioned from the speaker. "Sean, I'm sorry to bother you." He knew the voice almost regrettably. _He's going to kill me! _

"Do you need to come up?"

"Yes. Spike and I need to talk to you and Emma." At his teacher's request he pressed the green "open" button. Then he ran into his room to wake up the actually sleeping beauty.

"Emma, get up." He pulled the covers off of the bed. "Your parents are here. They want to talk."He pulled some jeans over his boxers, and then ran to answer the knocking door.

"Why did you wake up to talk about my parents?" Emma asked incoherently. She walked out of Sean's bedroom in his t-shirt and boxers only to see her parents siting on the couch. She was awake now. Spike got up to hug her, but she backed away to go sit next to Sean.

"We've been talking to professionals." Snake said unable to look at his daughter.

"What kind of professionals?" A very uneasy response.

"Professionals that deal with rape."

_No!_

"They told us that you aren't going to be comfortable as the person you used to be."

_Shut up!_

"We also need to talk to you about your options."

_No! Shaking. Need to scream._

"I know that you're not too happy with abortion, but we'd like you to consider putting your baby up for adoption."

_No. No. No. No. No._

Sean could see the unfocused anger rising in Emma's eyes. He took her hand to see if he could calm her down, but she pulled away.

_No. No. No. No. No._

"No." She finally said out loud. Her parents looked up in shock. "I wont give up my baby." Spike opened her mouth to argue, but Emma's mouth was finally ready to catch up with her mind. "I'm keeping my baby."

"Emma, let's just talk this out." Snake tried to be the mediator only to find himself as helpless as Sean was in this situation. He knew he had to no right to tell Emma to give up her child the same way it was hypocritical for Spike to even ask.

"The professionals said..."

"Did the professionals have a child after being raped? Did the professionals say it was better to punish a child for their biological father's mistakes? Should I pay for Shane's, Mom?" She wasn't yelling, but about to cry from being overloaded with hormones.

"Of course not, but Shane wasn't a rapist."

"Stop saying that." Emma burst out uncontrollably.

"Emma, we just want to give your baby to someone who can want and love it. We don't want to punish the baby." Snake told her as his arms tried to comfort her crying mother.

"I want and love my baby."

ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX

"Why are you going there?" Alex asked looking at her emotionally distant mother. "They don't want us. They never have."

"Their my parents, Alexandria." Her mother said like stone, and then softened. "Of course they want us. You don't have to come if you can find somewhere else to live. If not then you'll have to go live with your father." Alex knew exactly what she was going to say so she got up and walked to Jay's room before she could finish. She hit the bed hard with her hand.

"Be careful. Don't want to hurt yourself." Jay said smiling. "Or anyone..." His words were and odd riddle she already knew the answer to, and that wasn't something she wanted. He pulled out a used pregnancy test from off the top of his desk. "I found it in the trash can in our bathroom." He smiled softly climbing into the bed next to her. "Is that why you've been so distant?"

"I don't like fathers. My father was abusive, your real father was abusive, and they say it runs in families. Then I saw the way you were when you came and got me and my mom. I don't want my kid around that. No fights." Alex said unapologetic, even though she knew she was being rude to a guy that had done everything for her.

"I would never do that." He said looking her in the eyes. "But I have been thinking. That room across the hall. That could be the babies room. And who knows. Maybe my mom will come home more often to be around her grandchild." He rolled his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. His mom wouldn't be kept from her work even if the sky was falling.

"I'm leaving. My mom wants to go to her parents, and if I don't go with her then she's going to send me to my dad's." She looked him straight in the eyes and saw the rage that she feared for her child already. Of course she knew that this anger was triggered by the need for her safety.

"Stay with me." He whispered to her. "You and the baby can stay here." Alex sat up. "Seriously."

ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX

She laid on th bed crying. The rest of the day she said two words, and that was of course to the overly humble guy that was letting her take over his life.

Her parents had left some clothes with him once they left, and some money to help pay for her stay. He assured them that Emma would be there for a while, and until she was ready to go. He was going to be the last person to ever ask her to leave.

"Hey." He said crawling in to bed close to her, and let his hand roam her arm. "You'll live here for awhile. At least until you decide what you really want to do, or if you decide to stay...that's alight too. You can save me from my loneliness." His words couldn't console every uneasy bone in her body. Nothing could change what her parents had just done to her.

ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX

She wanted him lay there completely motionless. She hadn't told him that the cab had come and taken away the darkest part of her life. She didn't even tell him that she had turned down her mother's offer to send her back into hell. Or that he was her knew home. In fact she wasn't truly thinking at all. She just looked at him.

His eyes were just as focused as hers, but it wasn't enough for him to indulge into. His legs stretched to hold his entire body up as he got off of the couch, and his arms were used to scoop up his girlfriend. He laid her on what was their bed and kissed her softly enough to seem sweet, yet hard enough to make it solid. He hovered over her holding her close to him, but far enough away to where he didn't put too much pressure on her stomach. The last thing he was going to do was hurt their child.

A familiar erg came through her body, and she wanted more. She wanted to be close to him like they had been a few days ago. They had had sex then and it hadn't hurt the baby, so in her mind she thought giving it another go wouldn't hurt it. "I'm don't wanna take any chances." Jay said before rolling over to her side keeping his arms tightly around her.


End file.
